


the flowers fall

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt No Comfort, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tubbo feels the flowers clawing at his throat and suffocating his lungs. The sickly bright yellow petals forcing their way out his mouth almost hurt more than the realization that Tommy never wanted to be his friend. Almost.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71
Collections: Anonymous





	the flowers fall

**Author's Note:**

> Platonic Hanahaki disease because Tubbo realizes Tommy never wanted to be his friend. Based on a fall guys stream (about 20 minutes in)  
> Do not ship minors.

"No Tubbo, I dont like you." His body stilled. His ears began ringing, drowning out whatever Tommy said next. 

Tinny and small, he could almost make out the sarcastic "That's why I'm spending time with you right now." And then the coughs began, petals spilling over the cusp of his lips. 

Frantically, panic feeding into the suffocating feeling, he reached a flailing hand out to hit the mute button. Distantly he could hear Tommy mocking him, laughing at his "coincidental" timing. "He just died, he's just in shock that I said I don't like you. He just starts choking to death." 

The irony pierced his heart as he coughed harder, willing these damned flowers to get out of his lungs faster. The gagging sensation mixed with the self hatred and emotional pain was almost too much to bear as he scooped out the petals. Tears pricked at his eyes from the pain of forcing the friendship out from his lungs as it solidified into bright yellow petals. He began raking his nails across the insides of his mouth. He was certain he could taste blood against the overwhelmingly sweet stench of the flowers. 

The coughs that racked his body felt so satisfyingly painful, as if to remind him how foolish he was to think he was Tommy's friend. He coughed harder. The bright red petals began to thin out and decrease in size as his coughs became more intense, his air pipes finally opening up. The coughs mixed with the gasps for air to make some sort of dying man's pleading noise. He clutched at his throat, trying to dull the pain by just making everything happening in his neck stop. 

He could feel the blood dribble out of the corner of his mouth as he stopped breathing momentarily at the fault of his own hands. He sat still like that for a moment before he couldn't feel anything else trying to escape. 

Trembling, he got up and fetched a glass of water, ensuring he wouldn't be seen by his family. He got back to his room unspotted and took a sip of the water. He grimaced at the way red stained the water a light pink color and small petals of almost the same color floated to the top. He put his headphones back on just in time to hear Tommy say another scathing about him while he was "away". 

The tears finally spilled from his eyes as he tried to brush away the tight pang of agony in his chest. He refused to let the flowers win again. He reached a shaking hand forward to hit the unmute button as quietly as he could, trying to control the petals and speak normally, muttering some excuse about his water.

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT SHIP MINORS
> 
> I just wanted angst.


End file.
